Aergyns
In the ancient times, Aergyns was the War God of the Hundred Races. Aergyns led the Hundred Races to battle to defend their land against the invasion of the Winged Tiger God. However, due to the sheer power of the Winged Tiger God, the Hundred Races were chased away of the continent, since renamed to Beast God Continent. Afterwards, Aergyns invaded the Tian Yuan Continent. The Human Race had no Origin Realm expert back then, so the Ten Protector Clans weren't able to hold off the Hundred Races. However, the Champion of Human Race appeared out of nowhere, defeating the Hundred Races all by himself. Without any more options, Aergyns settled down in the desolate Wasteland Continent with the Hundred Races for a time. Description Aergyns appeared to be a burly man clad in gold armor. A supreme presence radiated from him, as if he was a god of the world. Similar to Tie Ta, he had a gold tinted skin. a battle axe imprint on his forehead and wields a gold battle axe. History Not much is known about his upbringing, but it was said that he was born as the Patron God of the Hundred Races, leading them into prosperity. But eventually leaving the race in ruin. During his era, the world was chaotic. Saint Emperors emerged one after another, while the humans, magical beasts, and members of the Hundred Races warred constantly. There were countless casualties. The Hundred Races originally inhabited the Beast God Continent, before they were chased out by the Winged Tiger God and the experts of the magical beasts. That was how the ancient war began. The Hundred Races first retaliated against the magical beasts, and after no success, they turned to the humans. They wanted to occupy the Tian Yuan Continent, but they were all stopped by Mo Tianyun. The war god of the Hundred Races, Aergyns, stepped into outer space with his golden battle-axe. His battle intent flooded the world, causing the sky to shatter. He was embroiled in a grand battle with Mo Tianyun. Aergyns clashed with Mo Tianyun many times, and the last time they fought was at the center of the continent. It was the most intense battle. Mo Tianyun displayed his vast abilities while Aergyns used his great Mysteries of War. The pressure was so great that even Saint Emperors could not withstand it, forcing them to retreat over ten thousand kilometers away. However, the battle ended extremely quickly as well. The moment it began, Aergyns tried to retreat in defeat once more. He suffered unprecedented injuries, never daring to step upon the Tian Yuan Continent again. A bottomless pit had formed below their battleground, and Mo Tianyun used his abilities to move the earth, filling it in. He founded Mercenary City there.Chapter 1086: Ancient Records Death After retreating from the battle with Mo Tianyun, the Hundred Races did not give up. Eventually, Aergyns tried to reconquer the Beast God Continent. The war god then lead his clansmen to attack the magical beasts again, leading to great casualties on both sides. After several battles, the war god was slain by the Winged Tiger God in the end. Golden blood splattered across the earth. From then on, the four supreme experts of the ancient times turned into three. It was rumored that the war god’s body would not rot even though he had died. It would exist forever, so the experts of the Hundred Races retrieved it along with the war god’s blood. They wanted to use an absolute technique to revive him. But, in the end, the Winged Tiger God descended and took away the war god’s corpse, interfering with their plan of revival. He used his great abilities to seal the war god’s corpse into a bleak continent, and the war between the three races ended there. The key to the seal, a shed of the Winged Tiger God, was split in 18 pieces of Beast Fur and scattered in the whole world. Inheritance Aergyns' inheritance was condensed into a drop of Blood Essence, and contained its memories and its will for a better place to live for his Hundred Races. This drop was captured by the Dragon Clan and used in an extremely powerful formation to protect the Dragon Island. When Jian Chen visited the Fantasy Star Ocean, in which the Dragon Island degenerated, he found this golden drop of Blood Essence and suspected its origin. Later, he brought Tie Ta to accept the inheritance, which allowed him to power-up across many cultivation levels and learn powerful battle skills left by Aergyns. Quotes * (To Tie Ta) The magical beasts went too far. They invaded my homeland and chased away my citizens. I led my clansmen to fight the magical beasts, but I was forced to flee since I could not defeat the Winged Tiger God. I then turned to the Tian Yuan Continent, yet I was stopped by Mo Tianyun.Chapter 1099: Legacy of the War God * To think that I was a warring god, possessing peerless battle prowess and abilities that came from the world itself, invincible against those at the same level of cultivation, but I was still not the Winged Tiger God or Mo Tianyun’s opponent. What a joke, what a funny joke… * I’ve already died, but I still worry about my citizens. New war god, go complete my final wish. Protect my citizens well and help them find an even more beautiful world. In return, I shall bequeath this drop of essence blood upon you… References Category:Ancient Times Character Category:God Clan Member Category:Hundred Races Character Category:Legator Category:Male Category:Project Beyond the Saints' World Category:Project Character Category:Project Saints' World